Catalysts are becoming ubiquitous in modern chemical processing. Catalysts are used in the production of materials such as fuels, lubricants, refrigerants, polymers, drugs, etc., as well as playing a role in water and air pollution mediation processes. Indeed, catalysts have been ascribed as having a role in fully one third of the material gross national product of the United States, as discussed by Alexis T. Bell in “The Impact of Nanoscience on Heterogeneous Catalysis” (Science, Vol. 299, pg. 1688, 14 Mar. 2003).
Generally speaking, catalysts can be described as small particles deposited on high surface area solids. Traditionally, catalyst particles can range from the sub-micron up to tens of microns. One example described by Bell is the catalytic converter of automobiles, which consist of a honeycomb whose walls are coated with a thin coating of porous aluminum oxide (alumina). In the production of the internal components of catalytic converters, an aluminum oxide wash coat is impregnated with nanoparticles of a platinum group metal catalyst material. In fact, most industrial catalysts used today include platinum group metals especially platinum, rhodium and iridium or alkaline metals like cesium, at times in combination with other metals such as iron or nickel.
The size of these particles has been recognized as extremely significant in their catalytic function. Indeed it is also noted by Bell that the performance of a catalyst can be greatly affected by the particle size of the catalyst particles, since properties such as surface structure and the electronic properties of the particles can change as the size of the catalyst particles changes.
In his study on nanotechnology of catalysis presented at the Frontiers in Nanotechnology Conference on May 13, 2003, Eric M. Stuve of the Department of Chemical Engineering of the University of Washington, described how the general belief is that the advantage of use of nano-sized particles in catalysis is due to the fact that the available surface area of small particles is greater than that of larger particles, thus increasing effectiveness by providing more metal atoms at the surface to optimize catalysis using such nano-sized catalyst materials. However, Stuve points out that the advantages of the use of nano-sized catalyst particles may be more than simply due to the size effect. Rather, the use of nanoparticles can exhibit modified electronic structure and a different shape with actual facets being present in the nanoparticles, which provide for interactions which can facilitate catalysis. Indeed, Cynthia Friend, in “Catalysis On Surfaces” (Scientific American, April 1993, p. 74), posits catalyst shape, and, more specifically, the orientation of atoms on the surface of the catalyst particles, as important in catalysis. In addition, differing mass transport resistances may also improve catalyst function. Thus, the production of nano-sized metal particles for use as catalysts on a more flexible and commercially efficacious platform is being sought. Moreover, other applications for nano-scale particles are being sought, whether for the platinum group metals traditionally used for catalysis or other metal particles.
Conventionally, however, catalysts are prepared in two ways. One such process involves catalyst materials being deposited on the surface of carrier particles such as carbon blacks or other like materials, with the catalyst-loaded particles then themselves being loaded on the surface at which catalysis is desired. One example of this is in the fuel cell arena, where carbon black or other like particles loaded with platinum group metal catalysts are then themselves loaded at the membrane/electrode interface to catalyze the breakdown of molecular hydrogen into atomic hydrogen to utilize its component protons and electrons, with the resulting electrons passed through a circuit as the current generated by the fuel cell. One major drawback to the preparation of catalyst materials through loading on a carrier particle is in the amount of time the loading reactions take, which can be measured in hours in some cases.
To wit, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,525, Yadav and Pfaffenbach describe the dispersing of nano-scale powders on coarser carrier powders in order to provide catalyst materials. The carrier particles of Yadav and Pfaffenbach include oxides, carbides, nitrides, borides, chalcogenides, metals and alloys. The nanoparticles dispersed on the carriers can be any of many different materials according to Yadav and Pfaffenbach, including precious metals such as platinum group metals, rare earth metals, the so-called semi-metals, as well as non-metallic materials, and even clusters such as fullerenes, alloys and nanotubes.
Alternatively, the second common method for preparing catalyst materials involves directly loading catalyst metals such as platinum group metals on a support without the use of carrier particles which can interfere with the catalytic reaction. For example, many automotive catalytic converters, as discussed above, have catalyst particles directly loaded on the aluminum oxide honeycomb which forms the converter structure. The processes needed for direct deposition of catalytic metals on support structures, however, are generally operated at extremes of temperature and/or pressures. For instance one such process is chemical sputtering at temperatures in excess of 1,500° C. and under conditions of high vacuum. Thus, these processes are difficult and expensive to operate.
In an attempt to provide nano-scale catalyst particles, Bert and Bianchini, in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/036674, suggest a process using a templating resin to produce nano-scale particles for fuel cell applications. Even if technically feasible, however, the Bert and Bianchini methods require high temperatures (on the order of 300° C. to 800° C.), and require several hours. Accordingly, these processes are of limited value.
Taking a different approach, Sumit Bhaduri, in “Catalysis With Platinum Carbonyl Clusters,” Current Science, Vol. 78, No. 11, 10 Jun. 2000, asserts that platinum carbonyl clusters, by which is meant polynuclear metal carbonyl complexes with three or more metal atoms, have potential as redox catalysts, although the Bhaduri publication acknowledges that the behavior of such carbonyl clusters as redox catalysts is not understood in a comprehensive manner. Indeed, metal carbonyls have been recognized for use in catalysis in other applications.
Metal carbonyls have also been used as, for instance, anti-knock compounds in unleaded gasolines. However, more significant uses of metal carbonyls are in the production and/or deposition of the metals present in the carbonyl, since metal carbonyls are generally viewed as easily decomposed and volatile resulting in deposition of the metal and carbon monoxide.
Generally speaking, carbonyls are transition metals combined with carbon monoxide and have the general formula Mx(CO)y, where M is a metal in the zero oxidation state and where x and y are both integers. While many consider metal carbonyls to be coordination compounds, the nature of the metal to carbon bond leads some to classify them as organometallic compounds. In any event, the metal carbonyls have been used to prepare high purity metals, although not for the production of nano-scale metal particles. As noted, metal carbonyls have also been found useful for their catalytic properties such as for the synthesis of organic chemicals in gasoline antiknock formulations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and process for the production of nano-scale metal particles for use as, e.g., catalyst materials. The desired system can be used for the preparation of nano-scale particles loaded on a carrier particle but, significantly, can also be used for the deposit or collection of nano-scale particles directly on a surface without the requirement for extremes in temperature and/or pressures.